


What if... Mrs. Lyman

by TatianaTova



Series: AU West Wing [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaTova/pseuds/TatianaTova
Summary: On the way to the stage, Matt Santos asked, “What is wrong with Josh and Donna? Will they disrupt the campaign?”“Yes, they will. But I hope that by the end of the campaign she would be pregnant and he will finally realize that she is everything that he needs in life.” Answered Leo McGarry.“So, we are encouraging this fight?”“Oh, yeah, as much as possible, and rooms next to each other.” We laughed entering the stage.From "Her name was my last word…"What if after Leo's death, Matt decided to help Josh and Donna to get together.





	What if... Mrs. Lyman

Leo was dead. Matt was elected president. Josh was elated and crushed at the same time. He knew that he became a kingmaker. Everyone in the Party understood that he became the one to whom they will come for advice and assistance. He was THEE man, or like he and Sam liked to say, “Da man”. But the abuse that his body took during the last year finally cut up with him. 

It was 6 pm when Donna noticed that his right hand began shaking. His face and neck were red as well as his eyes. He constantly touched his forehead trying to stop a pounding headache. Donna knew that he was in really bad shape. She knew that she needed to act, or he could have a heart attack or even worst stroke. She knew that she needed to check his blood pressure, give him medication and put him to bed as quickly as possible. But it was Josh, and to do it quietly and quickly she needed to be ready. She knew that he was living on Red Bull and coffee for the last 3 months. She knew that he did not sleep, or barely slept last month. She knew that he did not have any of his prescribed medication with him. She needed to get everything as quickly as possible. 

She called his physician and Stanly Keyworth. She explained the situation and both immediately sent prescriptions to Huston to be filled in. Stanly told her to stay with Josh and someone would bring her everything that he needed. Stanly also asked her if Josh needed to talk to him. Donna told him that she would put Josh on the phone after he slept for a few hours. Stanly told her if she needed to talk, he was available to her too. She thanked him and went to get Josh. 

When she came back to the war room Josh was in really bad shape. Matt was talking to Rona, some people from the Party headquarters were talking too, but Josh was barely able to look at them. She saw that he was concentrating only on his hand, it was shaking really bad now, and he used all the power of his muscles and will to put his hand in the fist, and his knuckles were white. She saw that he was done; she knew that one more minute and he would have a breakdown in front of everyone. 

She quietly approached him and asked him to come with her. He looked at her and she realized that he did not understand what she was saying. But she saw in his eyes pain, total trust, as well as request to help him. She put her hand on his arm and tugged a bit. He understood that he needed to stand up; he followed her lead and walked next to her. Someone asked where he was going, Donna told them that they will be back in a few minutes that Josh got a phone call. Matt looked at her. Their eyes connected and he understood that he cannot ask any questions at this moment. He did not understand what was going on, but he saw that Donna knew what it was, and he understood that Donna knew what needed to be done. Matt asked a question to someone and everyone looked back at him. At the corner of his eye, Matt saw that Josh put his arm around Donna’s shoulders, and she put hers around his waist, but it was not the act of the lover on the date, it was an act of the nurse supporting her patient. Matt made a note to go and check on Josh. 

A few minutes later Helen Santos entered the room. Matt looked at her; their eyes connected. Without a word, he conveyed to her that he needed her help to get out of this meeting. Helen approached the group and asked Matt if he had a minute because she needed to talk to him. Matt immediately excused himself and walked to her. For the benefit of the others, he asked her what she needed to talk to him about. For the benefit of the others, she told him that it was a private matter and they needed to get somewhere private. When they exited the room, Matt thanked her and lightly kissed her. She asked him what was going on; he told her that something was wrong with Josh, and he needed to check on him. They walked to the elevator trailed by the secret service agents. When they approached Josh’s room, Matt lightly knocked on it. Donna opened the door and looked him in the eyes. She told him that it was not the best of the time. He told her that he needed to see Josh. 

When Matt and Helen entered the room, they were shocked. The window drapes were closed. The room had only one nightstand lamp on. Josh was seated in an armchair, his eyes were closed; his face and neck were red. His face was covered in tears. His right hand was violently shaking, and his left was on his forehead. He did not acknowledge the new people in the room. He did not show any sign that he was aware that someone else entered the room and was talking to Donna. Matt asked what was wrong; Donna looked at the carpet and asked if Matt knew that Josh was shot. Helen was first who said that everyone knew about it. Donna told them that Josh was under a lot of pressure and he needed his rest, and… Before she was able to continue someone knocked on the door. 

Donna walked to the door and opened it. There was a young man, he asked if he can speak to Donna. She said that she was her. 

The young man said, “Hi, my name is John Green, I am a nurse practitioner. Dr. Keyworth sent me to check on your husband. He said that Mr. Lyman had an episode, and you need some help. I also brought his prescriptions.” 

Donna was painfully aware that Helen and Matt were standing in the room, but she was at the point where she did not care who or what was nearby, Josh needed help. She let the man enter the room; he immediately approached Josh and began asking questions. Donna answered some of them, but also made Josh answer questions about headache and shaking. 

After the nurse checked Josh’s blood pressure, he said, “Mrs. Lyman, his blood pressure is high but not dangerously high. He needs to take medications; if it was possible a warm shower, and he needs to have at least 8 hours of sleep.” He pulled out two bottles from his bag and gave them to her. He pointed to one of them and said, “Ma’am, you would need to watch him throughout the night, because this medication has a side effect, some people can stop breathing when they sleep. But in the morning, he would be fine.” 

Donna thanked the young man and walked him to the door. He stopped, looked at her and said, “I am sorry ma’am, I almost forgot. Dr. Keyworth said that if you will think that your husband needs to talk to him in person, you just need to call him and he will be on the first plane. He said that you would know if Mr. Lyman will need him.” Donna thanked him and let him out of the door. 

When she turned around, she looked at Helen and Matt. They looked bombed shelled. 

Helen recovered first. She said, “Donna…” 

“Helen, please not now. If you can, just help me. I need to put him to bed. He needs to sleep.” Donna’s words were forceful but without any disrespect. 

Matt looked her in the eye and asked, “What do you need us to do?” 

The knock on the door prevented Donna to answer. She went to the door, opened it, and the server brought in a tray with a pitcher of milk on it. After he gave Donna receipt to sign, he said, “Mrs. Lyman, is there anything else you need?” Donna thanked him and let him out of the room. 

She opened bottles, took out two pills, poured a glass of milk and approached Josh. “Josh.” He did not respond. She repeated herself, “Joshua, you need to take the pills, take shower and you need to get to bed.” 

Without opening his eyes, Josh said, “Donna, I do not remember when it happened last time… When everyone called you Mrs. Lyman?” 

“I had not worked for you for a year. Last time it happened over a year ago.” She quietly answered. “You need to take your pills. Please do not fight me on it, just open your mouth.”

She put both pills in his mouth and brought the glass with milk to his lips. He drank a bit of the milk and swallowed pills. 

“Seat for a minute, I will prepare everything in the bathroom. You will take a shower and you will feel better.” 

She looked at Helen and asked her to watch him, “Just watch, nothing else. As soon as I finish preparing the bathroom, I will come back.” She walked to the dresser and pulled out his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. She took them to the bathroom and turned on the water. When she came out, she asked Matt to help her to walk Josh to the bathroom. 

Josh tried to tell them that he can stand up without help, but after the second attempt, he accepted help from the President-Elect. When he stood up, it took him a few moments to find his balance. He looked Matt into the eyes and said, “I am sorry. If you do not what me to be your Chief of Staff, I will understand.” 

Before Matt had a chance to answer, Donna said, “No one talking about a job right now. Now, you’re going to the bathroom to take a shower. You will have some more milk and go to sleep. Do you understand me?”

“Are you handling me, Donnatella?” Josh asked with the shadow of a smile. 

“Someone must. You do not take care of yourself. You are killing yourself and not even noticing how bad it is. Come on. Can you walk unassisted?” 

“Yes, I can.”

“Good. Move. In 15 minutes, I want to see you in bed.” Donna said to him while they walked to the bathroom. “Do you need help undressing?” She asked before exiting the bathroom.

“No, I can do it.”

“Do not lock the door, I am seating next to it. If you need help, just call.” She closed the door, for a moment closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Helen and Matt were looking at here. She knew that she needed to explained, but she did not know how to begin. 

Helen began again, “Donna, are you married? Why such secrecy?”

“No, we are not married.”

“But all these people are referring to you as Mrs. Lyman, why?”

“Sometimes it just happens. I take care of him, and people think that I am his wife. But there is only one Mrs. Lyman, and she is Josh’s mom.” Answered Donna with a small smile. “I am sorry that you had to see all of it. He will be fine in the morning. Leo’s death hit him very hard. He is at the point of total physical and emotional exhaustion. He barely slept for the last three months. He needs some rest. Mr. President-Elect, are you going to fire him? He got you this win. He created this miracle. Are you going to be loyal to him as he to you?” Donna looked Matt straight to the eyes.

“Donna, drop mister and president. Let’s talk like friends. Can you agree to it?” Asked Matt looking at her.

“Yes, I can. But the question is still exists. Will you fire him?” 

“Donna, I need to understand what is going on, and how it will affect his job.”

“It will not affect his job. He simply needs rest. His blood pressure is controlled by the medication, and he did not have an episode in more than six and a half years. It was a fluke; Leo was like a father to him, and he took it pretty bad.” Answered Donna.

“Are you sure that you are not married?” Asked Matt.

“I am pretty sure.”

“But why? From everything I have seen so far, you are acting like a married couple. Why not make it official?” Continued Matt. “Leo told me before we got on the stage that he hoped that two of you will get together. That Josh will pull his head out of his ass and marry you. Why not push the issue?” 

“Matt, for the last 9 years I was next to him. I was with him through on-and-off girlfriends, his almost declaration of love, his distress, his failures, and wins; he never asked me to marry him. He does not need it or does not want it. I will not push it. I will take care of him. It is enough for now. Let not talk about it. I have a long night tonight. I need to watch him, or I can lose him.” Donna’s voice was sad. 

“I am staying with you. You cannot be along tonight. We will talk or read and the night will pass quicker.” Said Helen. “Maybe I will hear from the first person the story of ‘Josh and Donna’ that everyone talking about.” 

“You don’t need to stay. I will be fine, it not the first time…”

“Donna, you are tired as all of us. Yes, Matt won, but it took its toll on all of us. We will be working together for the next 4 or 8 years if everything will go like it should. Let become friends before we will become the boss and employee. Please, let me help you tonight. I think you need a friend, even more than Josh needs a nurse.” Helen said and put her hand on Donna’s shoulder. “One day you will be helping me. Hopefully with something less difficult.”

“Thank you, Helen. Are you sure? You need rest too. You and Matt hardly slept the last three months too.”

“And what you were doing, taking a leisure cruise around the world?” Matt said with the shake of his head. “You were part of the team. Now I understand what Leo meant when he said that you two are meant to be together. You’re ready to sacrifice for him even your health. Is he ready to do it for you?”

“Matt, he flew to Germany after I was blown in Gaza. He did not stop for the red lights, he did not pack a bag, he just took his backpack and came knowing that I may not survive. He does for me as much as I do for him. Don’t judge him. He’s afraid to be close to people, everyone who he loves is dying on him. He’s afraid to lose me.” 

As soon as Donna finished talking the door to the bathroom opened and Josh slowly came out, his eyes were closed, and his hand was in his hair. 

“Donna, headache still pounding… Do you have anything else? I cannot handle it anymore.”

“I have some ibuprofen, you can take two pills, but nothing else until morning.”

“OK. Are you staying?”

“Yes. You are going to bed, now.”

“I screwed it, didn’t I?” He stood with his back to the door, and his hands covering his eyes. “I just lost my job. Leo would kill me if he knew that I lost it. I promised him to take care of Ainsley and baby, and now I cannot even take care of myself. Toby is right, I am a schmuck.”

“You idiot, just get to the bed. Or I have to carry you to it?” Donna said, she approached Josh and removed his hands from his eyes. “You are no good to anyone if you don’t get your sleep.”

He looked up and saw Matt and Helen still standing in the middle of the room. 

“Oops. I thought that you two have left… I…”

“Josh, just shut up. Get to bed, or I will put you there.” Matt said with a bit of anger showing through. “Stop being center of the universe, Donna dead tired too, Helen and I no exception. Get to bed.”

“Are you handling me too?” Asked Josh with the shadow of the smirk on his face.

“Yes, I will be handling my Chef of Staff if he will not listen to his wife. And she will have direct access to the mine, and I do not want to hear from her that you are not behaving yourself.” Answered Matt with the glimmer in his eyes. 

“When did I got married?” Asked Josh with the bit of the shock on his face.

“For me—tonight. For DC—nine years ago. Since a day I got to DC, I was told not to look at Donna, and if I need to talk to her, I was told to talk to you first. Any more questions? You have two weeks to pull your head out of your ass.” Finished Matt, looked at Helen and said, “I will send two of you some supper and will check on you in few hours. Call me if you need me. Donna, do you hear me? I am your first phone call after his doctor. Understood?”

After Donna nodded, Matt left the room with the final, “See you soon.”

“What just happened?” Asked Josh lying down onto the bed. 

“Nothing. Just close your eyes and try to fall asleep.” Said Donna.

“Did he just ordered me to marry you?”

“No. He was talking about something else. Just go to sleep.” Answered Donna pulling the covers higher. 

“You are too easy on him.” Quietly said Helen to Donna when one of them sat down into an armchair and another on the chair next to the desk. 

“Helen, you do not understand. He is terrified of losing me. He has only his mom. Everybody else died. And now Leo. If something will happen to me, he will die. This is not a joke; he will die…”

“Donna, something needs to be done. He cannot continue living like this.”

“His psychiatrist working on it, but every time they make a progress, he's losing someone else.”

“Donna, Matt wasn’t kidding, he gave him two weeks to marry you. He won’t let him continue this way. Matt is a family man; he looks at you as his sister. If Josh won’t marry you in two weeks, he will lose his job. I would not be able to stop Matt. He's taking care of his brother’s illegitimate daughter and her mother. He will destroy Josh. You need to do something.” Explained Helen.

Donna looked at her for a long time, “Helen, I cannot ask him to marry me. He does not operate this way. He was my boss for 8 years. It doesn’t matter that I love him. I almost lost him seven years ago. If I will push now, I can lose him forever. Helen, I cannot lose him. At least this way I have him when he needs me.” She finished with the tears in her eyes. 

“Do you think it will help if I talked to him?”

“I don’t think so. I know Leo talked to him, and he has done nothing. Believe me, if Leo’s talk did not help, nothing will.”

A quiet knock on the door stopped the conversation. Donna walked to the door and opened it. 

One of the secret service agents asked permission for the server to bring food in. While the server was putting plates on the table, Helen walked to the door and asked agents if it was possible to move people from the next room to any other room, change bedding and open internal doors. The agent said that he will see what could be done. Helen said that if they need to move Matt and her to that room, they should do it. The agent again said that he will see what could be done. 

One hour later the room next to Josh’s was emptied and refreshed. The agent opened internal doors and asked if Helen needed anything else. Helen thanked him and said that they would be sleeping in shifts using the second room. She also told him that if John Green would come back, he must be permitted entry without a delay. The again confirmed the order and left the room. 

Josh slept. He slept for 3 hours undisturbed; his breathing was slow and even. Helen and Donna were seating at the desk and talking about the future. Donna explained what would happen during the inauguration, how many balls Helen would need to attend, how many gowns she would need to change. What she would need to do after the inauguration, and how she would be able to influence the policy of the West Wing. Helen listened and asked questions. Donna explained and use examples of Mrs. Bartlet’s tenure. 

All over sudden Josh began screaming. Donna immediately was by his side; she called his name, she shook him, he finally opened his eyes. 

She looked at him and asked, “Nightmare?”

“Yeah. He shot me again. I looked for you, but you were nowhere. I screamed your name, but you did not answer. Donna, I cannot sleep.” Josh said quietly. “I cannot sleep.” 

She held his head to her chest. He cried. The tears were hot. He could not stop them. He tried, but eventually, just let them spill. 

Helen quietly left the room. She told the agents that anyone who needed to enter should enter through the second room. She sat down on the bed in the second room and began crying. She felt the pain of the man who she saw being so strong and powerful, but who was reduces to the child by grief and stress. She prayed for Matt never to get such grief and stress. The door opened and her husband entered the room. 

“Hey, why are you here?”

“I gave them some privacy. He just waked up screaming. He thought that she left him and he was not able to find her. Matt, I do not understand him. I can see it that he loves her, he depends on her. Why is he holding back? He really needs her; she is his lifeline.” Helen said wiping her tears. 

“I promised Leo that I will help them to get together. Let see what I can do. Do you think that ultimatum will work?”

“I am not sure that he heard you. He really in bad shape. Donna said that he would be fine in the morning, but what if she's wrong? What if his PTSD is more serious than they letting us know?” 

“I like to talk to his psychiatrist before I will make the final decision. Right now, why don’t you lie down and I will stay with Donna. Maybe I would be able to make her sleep for a few hours too?” Said Matt standing up and removing covers from the bed. 

After he kissed Helen, he walked into Josh’s room. Donna was seating on the bed with Josh’s head in her lap. She was stroking his hair. His face was relaxed. He slept. Matt could see that Josh slept peacefully. Matt approached Donna and quietly said, “He sleeps. Why don’t you go lie down too? I’ll stay with him. You need some rest.”

“Matt, he just fell asleep. If I move, he can wake up.” 

“Just lie down next to him and put your hand on his chest, or hold his hand, he will feel you, and you would be able to rest. It already 3 am. You are exhausted. What if the crises will not pass until morning? What if you would need to stay up one more night? You will collops. Think about it.” Matt put his hand on Donna’s shoulder and stroked it gently. “He needs you. Do it for him.” 

Donna gently moved Josh’s head to the pillow. Stood up. Looked at Matt and hugged him. “Thank you.” She looked into his eyes and said, “He doesn’t have many friends. Thank you for being one of them.”

Matt smiled, “Don’t worry, Chicken fighter, he will be fine.” He smiled at her and returned the hug. 

Donna let him go and walked to the bathroom.

Matt looked at Josh and quietly said, “What will I do with you? Why don’t you see what everyone around you see that you two belong together.”

When Donna came back, she quietly lay down next to Josh. Took his hand and almost immediately fell asleep. 

Around 8 am Josh stirred. He opened his eyes, and the first time in months felt that he actually slept well and enough. He felt that someone held his hand and looked to his left. He saw Donna sleeping on top of the covers holding his hand. He slowly pulled his hand out of hers and set up. He saw Matt sleeping in the armchair. As soon as Josh stood up, Matt opened his eyes. 

“Good morning. What are you doing here?” Asked Josh quietly with the confusion written on his face. 

“A friend needed help last night. I tried to help.” Answered Matt. 

“Did I have an episode last night? When did she fell asleep?”

“If I’m not mistaking the episode began around 6 pm. At least that when Donna walked you away from the war-room. I asked her to lie down around 3, Helen too. They fell asleep almost immediately. How do you feel?” Quietly asked Matt. 

“Human.” Answered Josh. “I remember almost nothing from last night.” He looked at Matt and said, “Thank you for staying with Donna. She never will ask for help. She will do everything herself…”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Matt looked at Josh. “We need to talk.”

“I know, but not now. I’ll order breakfast. We eat and talk later. Will it work for you?”

“Yes,” answered Matt. “Order for four. I will wake-up Helen.”

“Give her a few more minutes. They won’t bring breakfast for half-an-hour. I just use the bathroom. Clean up a bit.”

By the time Josh ordered room service and came out from the bathroom, dressed in the dress pants and shirt without a tie. Helen and Donna were seating at the table. Matt moved a chair and an armchair from the second room, and women were removing covers from the plates. Donna poured orange juice into glasses. Helen was buttering toasts. 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning. You look good. How’s a headache?” Asked Donna.

“Gone.”

“Don’t forget to take your blood pressure medication.” Reminded Donna. 

“Where is it?”

“On the nightstand.”

“Thanks.”

“Eat something before taking it.” Added Donna. 

The breakfast wasn’t quiet, but a bit awkward. Women talked about weather and dresses for the inauguration. Possible ideas for future programs. Men just ate. After Helen poured coffee for everyone, Matt tried it. He looked at her and said, “Helen, please find me a decent cup of coffee. I cannot drink it. Donna, please go to the office and check what is going on there, and report to me in 20 minutes.”

“Matt?” both women asked in unison. 

“Helen, I cannot drink this coffee. Just find me something else. Donna, I am President-Elect, I just gave you a direct order. Let me know what is going on in the office in 20 minutes.”

Both women looked at each other and stood up. 

“Let me clean it.” Said Donna.

“We are big boys; we can put dirty plates on the serving trolley. Helen, I really want a cup of coffee.” He kissed her and opened the door. 

As soon as women left, he closed the door, turned around, put his hands on his hips and looked at Josh. 

“First thing first, can I talk to your doctor?” He asked looking straight at Josh. 

“Yes. Do you want me to call him now?”

“Later. How often does it happen?”

“Just once before. Six and a half years ago.” Answered Josh holding the eye contact with Matt. “The combination of Leo’s death, exhaustion, plus I’m constantly forgetting to take blood pressure medication. Otherwise, I am fine.”

“I'm just assuming that Donna usually reminds you to take your pills.”

“Yeah. She did.” 

“Why did?” Asked Matt. 

“Because she quit a year ago and began to work for Russell and I for you. We did not talk for almost 9 months.” Said Josh with the dip sigh. 

“You know, I thought that you are a smart man. But I beginning to think that you are the dumbest of them all. Do you know what Leo told me when we were going on stage to accept nominations? He said that his biggest wish was to lock you and her in one room for a month, and maybe you will pull your head out of your ass and finally marry her. Are you in such denial that you do not see anything? The entire hotel staff calls her Mrs. Lyman. Your doctor sends the nurse, and he calls her Mrs. Lyman and refers to you as her husband. Are you blind, stupid or in denial? If you are blind, open your eyes. You seriously do not see what she's doing for you?”

“Matt, we are friends. Very close friends. We nev…”

“I have friends, they do not call my doctor and bring me medications. They do not seat at my bed and make sure that I will live. They do not hold my hand when I am falling apart. My WIFE does all this. WIFE. Do you hear me? I thought that my brother is an idiot, he managed to make a child to a woman and I am taking care of her and a girl. You are so full of yourself that you cannot even see that she is in love with you. She knows you better than you know yourself. How can you be so blind?” Matt spread hands and shrug his shoulders. “I just think that you are just comfortable with the status quo, that you are terrified to change anything. This is a deal, I cannot order you to marry her, or her to leave you. But I am telling you, if you do not marry her before the inauguration, she will work in White House as my wife’s Chief of Staff, but I will be looking for a new Chief of Staff.” Said Matt with the anger showing on his face. “Do not look at me this way. I will protect her as my own sister. It ends now. When I got to DC, the first thing that I was told was ‘watch out for Lyman’s assistant, if you look at her, you never would be able to work with him’. Everyone knew that you not letting her be with anyone else. Let her go, or marry her. It’s final.” Matt turned around and left the room. 

Josh stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded. He could not think, he could not move, he could not speak, he was in total shock. 

For the rest of the day, Matt found one after another job for Donna to do. He did not let her go anywhere near Josh. He asked Helen to help him to keep her away from Josh as much as possible. Donna tried to check on Josh, but her phone mysteriously disappeared. Every time she tried to leave the room and walk to Josh’s office, Helen or Matt stopped her. Finally, at the end of the day, Matt and Helen invited her to have dinner with them. She tried to bow out, but Matt told her that he needed to talk to her. When they came to the restaurant, they were immediately seated. While they were reading menus, Josh approached the table and asked if he can join them. Donna smiled, looked at Helen and Matt and asked if they wouldn't mind for Josh joining them. Both agreed and Matt asked how Josh felt before even Donna was able to ask the question. Josh said that he was better, but he is OK right now. 

All over sudden Matt said, “Shoot, I forgot the folder. It will take the secret service 15 minutes to walk me to the office. Donna, do you remember the red folder that I was holding? Do you mind bringing it to me? I really need to show Josh the documents. Please...”

“Of cause. Josh, order me a salad with cheese. And order some vegetables for yourself.” Instructed Donna before leaving the restaurant. 

“Yes, Josh, order some vegetables, they are good for you.” Added Helen. 

As soon as she saw that Donna was out of the earshot, Helen said, “I do not know what Matt said to you, but I am second it. Be a man, act like a man. Excuse me, gentlemen, I will be back in a minute.” She stood up and walked away from the table. 

“Why are you keeping her away from me?” Asked Josh.

“You need to think. I am tired of this bullshit. I won’t let you hurt her anymore. I need to learn how to run the country. I asked for your help, but if I have to do without you, I will.” Said Matt sternly looking at Josh. “When they come back, smile.” 

A few minutes later Donna came back with the folder, Helen followed her. They continue talking about the things that were done today. Some points were underlined, some things were just talked over. Before the dessert was served, Josh took Donna’s hand under the table and looking at her quietly said, “We need to talk.” 

“What about?” Asked Donna.

“Later when we’re along.”

“OK.” She smiled.

“Matt, I am tired after yesterday. I want to go to bed.” Said Halen, and looked at Donna. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. We still need to make a lot of decisions. Goodnight.” She stood up, Matt followed her. 

“Goodnight, you two. Donna, call me if you need help. I am just a phone call away.” He looked at Josh and just walked away. 

“What is it all about?” Asked Donna. “Every time I tried to see you today, or talk to you today, they stopped me. How do you fill?”

“I am fine. Can we go for a walk?”

“It’s a great idea. You really scared me yesterday.” Said Donna, “I hope that it never happens again.”

“I hope too. I really screwed it up this time.”

“Josh, you cannot control your body. You were under a lot of stress, you had not slept for quite some a time, you did not have your meds, of course, you fell apart.”

“Donna, I do not want to talk about it. Can I ask you something personal?” Asked Josh looking her in the eyes. 

“Yes. But you know everything about me. What would you like to know?”

“Why are you always helping me? Why are you always taking care of me?” Asked Josh. 

“Because you cannot do it yourself, someone should.”

“Abbey told me that you stood in the observation room of the operating room for 12 hours. Why?” He looked at her. 

“Josh… I… I do not know how to answer it. I just knew that if I would be nearby, you will survive. I was afraid to lose you.” She did not look at him, she looked anywhere, but at him. “Josh, what brought all these questions?”

“Do you think that I can be afraid of something that I want more than anything?” He asked her looking at the ground.

“Yes.” 

“Just, yes? Nothing else?

“Josh, what do you want me to say?”

“Nothing. Everything. To be honest, I owe you an apology.”

“For what?”

“For everything. I really take advantage of you.” He said, and the first time in a long time looked her in the eyes. 

“No, you don’t. If I did not want to give you my help, my time, my hopes, my… You never would get them. I give everything freely because I want to. You owe me nothing and never took advantage of me.”

They continued to walk in silence. 

A few minutes later Josh looked at her and said, “Do you know what Leo told Matt before the acceptance speech? Matt told me that he wanted to lock us in the room for a month, and for me to pull my head out of my ass, and hopefully marry you.” 

“You are kidding?”

“No, I am not. You know all the people around us talking about one thing, some made bets when and where we will get married.” He looked at her again. “Have I lost my chance with you by drugging my feet?”

She looked at him with the total surprise. “Are you asking me what I think you are asking me?”

“If you are thinking that I am asking you to marry me, you are right. But I do not want to push you. Matt told me that I am an idiot. Maybe he is right… I sometimes think that I loved you all my life, but I always was afraid to lose your friendship more than I wanted to be with you. When you almost died in Gaza, I flew to Germany… I gave myself a word, if you survive, I would change everything. But when he showed up, I almost lost it. I could not believe that you could choose him over me. When he left, I still was angry. When you came back, I decided nothing to change. Before I had a chance to think about it, you left. I could not believe that you could leave me. I knew that I had to ask Leo to promote you, but I could not imagine one day without you. I am sorry for holding you back. I am really sorry. Do you think we can start from the beginning? Forget this crazy year, you leaving me? Do you think we can?” He looked at her. He saw changes on her face. He hoped they were good.

Donna looked away for a moment, looked back at him and said, “Josh, you seriously want to try to start something together? What would happen, if Amy again will beck you with her finger?”

“Donna, it was pure sex, nothing else. No emotions, just sex.” He said. “If you tell me that you never had anything like it, I won’t believe you.” He stopped. “I am sorry. I never should have said it. I truly am sorry.”

“It’s OK. You right, I had just sex. Usually after one of our fights. We both kind of screwed things up.” She said and continued to walk. 

“It is getting colder.” Said Josh, “Let’s return to the hotel. We can continue talking there.”

“Josh, did Matt said something to you?” Asked Donna. 

“Why did you ask?”

“Usually, you have more energy when you talk to me.”

“You are right, Matt did talk to me. He said that I am blind to your love. That I cannot see it. He is wrong; I know that you love me, I always knew. I just… I don’t know… Oh, God, I am so bad at the relationship thing. Can you just step up one more time and save me from me?”

“Josh, you did not tell me why should I do it. You did not give me a reason to do it.” She looked at him. 

He looked at her, to the ground, to the side, back at her. “You actually will make me say it, don’t you?”

“Say what, Josh?”

“That I love you. I love you more than life itself. I just do not know how to do it?” He finally said. 

“Do what Josh?”

“The relationship, family, marriage… I don’t know, life?”

“I’ll teach you. There is a secret: you do the same thing that you did before, nothing else.” She said trying to connect with his eyes. “Josh, look at me. Please…” 

When he looked at her, she asked, “Are you seriously want me to marry you?” 

“Yes, I do. If you come with me, I will show you something.” 

When they came to his room, he opened the door, let her in, closed the door and walked to the desk. He pulled out his backpack from underneath the desk, unzipped it and pulled out something. When he returned to Donna, he showed to her a small wooden box, he opened it and showed to her a ring. The ring had just one princess cut diamond. The stone was not very large, probably less than one carat, set in pink gold. 

“It was my grandmother’s. I brought it to Germany…” 

“Josh… Why did not you say something?”

“What I supposed to say? The photographer showed up, and your mom treated him like he was her son-in-law…”

“I asked her to keep him away from me. I asked him to leave, but he refused.” 

“Why didn’t you say something? I would kick him out of there in a minute.” He said looking at her. “It seems that we both were terrified.”

“You are right, I still am…”

“Don’t be. Let’s share the fear. Let’s share everything. Will you marry me, Donna?” He asked touching his forehead to hers. 

“I will.”

“Can you come with me to California? I need to see Sam. From LA to Las Vegas 4 hours by car. Or 45 minutes by plane. We can get married there.” He smiled, “Matt will stop teething me with the code name: Mrs. Lyman.” 

“Code name? Yes, you are right, the code name for years…”

“I remember when it happened the first time. We were in Tulsa, Oklahoma, we went to celebrate someone’s birthday. I was hungry, drank beer on an empty stomach, and added a tequila shot. I was drunk in less than 30 minutes. Sam brought me to the inn where we were staying. You put me to bed, I remember the inn owner brought milk which you requested. She said, ‘Poor child, you are so young and your husband comes drunk. How’re you handling it, Mrs. Lyman?’ I began to laugh, you thanked her and asked her to leave.”

“The next day, everyone was teething us about it. When it happened next time, you did not laugh.”

“No, I did not. I was happy that I can at least pretend that we are together.” 

They stood in silence and looked at the ring that Josh still was holding. 

Donna looked at him, “Can you do it? Or you want me to do it?”

“What?”

“Put a ring on my finger.”

“I can do it. I told you, I am bad at this.” He took her hand, and slowly put the ring on the ring finger. He kissed her hand. Looked at her and said, “I love you Donnatella, I do love you with all my heart.” He kissed her. She responded to his kiss. A few minutes later, they came for air. 

“Josh, do you think we can get married tomorrow? Can we get a license here and get married quickly?” 

“No, I checked. We would need to wait 72 hours. We are flying back to DC tomorrow afternoon. You know, I will call Judge Lang to ask her to help.”

“You will call Chief Justice and asked her to help to marry us?”

“Yeah, why not? We do not have time. Unless you want to plan a large wedding.”

“I don’t. It just… Don’t you think that we can wait 72 hours after we get a license?” 

“We do not need to wait in DC. As soon as we get a license, we can get married. I am sure that we can walk from one building to another during lunch.” He looked at Donna. “What?”

“Nothing. You sound so romantic.” She laughed. 

“I told you, I am bad at this. Tell me what to do and I will do it.”

“Nothing. When are you flying to California?”

“Thursday. I need to be back by Friday.”

“OK. Tomorrow we get to DC. Why don’t you call her in the morning and ask her what time she can do it on Tuesday? We’ll get a license and walk to her office, get married. We will tell everyone when you come back. I'll talk to Tony and asked him if he can have a party of 20-25 on Sunday in his restaurant.” 

“You see. You really know what needs to be done. You are so good.”

“Yes, I am Mr. Lyman. I told you, you will find me valuable.”

“Yes, you did. You proved yourself on many occasions, Mrs. Lyman.” 

“Not yet. Soon.” She looked him in the eyes, kissed him lightly on the lips, and said, “Josh, I am really tired from yesterday. Take your pills and go to bed. I am going to my room and try to sleep too.”

“Why don’t you stay?”

“Really? Before a wedding? Mr. Lyman what kind of woman do you think I am?” She laughed. “Seriously Josh, I am tired. You will survive for the next two nights. Goodnight. Call her in the morning.”

The second time that day Josh stood in the middle of his room dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. 

Monday was hectic, the President-elect together with his entourage was moving to DC. The plane flight took 3 hours plus one hour to move everyone to where they needed to go. But Josh Lyman could not think about anything else but the fact that he called Justice Lang and asked her if she can marry him and Donna on Tuesday. She told him that she can, but she will be back to him with the time after she checked her schedule. 

The Marriage Bureau which was located in the Moultrie Courthouse was less 0.8 miles away from the White House and 1.3 miles away from the Blair House on foot. Josh knew that it will take them less than 30 minutes, if Donna will wear high heels, and about 20 minutes if she will wear flats, to get there. The Bureau was opening at 8:30 am. Josh planned to be there at the opening. He had a lot of work to do and he needed to finish with everything as quickly as possible. 

At 7 am his phone rang. He picked it up and said, “Hello.”

“Mr. Lyman, have I wake you?”

“No, Mrs. Justice, you did not. What can I do for you?” Said Josh picking up his mug of coffee.

“I am calling to let you know that I would be able to marry you at 6 pm tonight. In my office. Unfortunately, I do not have any other time. Did you get your license already?” Asked Evelyn Baker Lang.

“No, we are there at 8:30 as soon as they are open.”

“Josh, be there at 8:15, someone will meet you there and they will help you to get your license.” 

“OK. Thank you for your help, Justice.”

“Josh, call me Evelyn.”

“Thank you, Evelyn. I really appreciate it.”

“You know you can call your first-born after me.”

“I will ask Donna.”

“Good. You always need to ask your wife what to do. She is very smart. By the way, do me and yourself a favor, dress nice like you really going to a wedding. Tell Donna too. Believe me, for a woman a wedding is very important. I see you tonight.” 

“Thank you. I will tell her.”

As soon as he hung up, he called Donna and told her that she would need to bring a change of clothes with her to work because they are getting married at 6 pm. He also told her that they need to be at the Bureau at 8:15. 

As usual, he was late. Donna was waiting for him since 8:12, he showed up at 8:20. He tried to apologize but she just told him to forget it, and finally do what they need to do. When he approached the front door, there was a long line. He knocked on the door and the security man told me that they will be opened at 8:30, he said his name. 

The security man opened the door, “Did you say that your name is Lyman?”

“Yes.” 

“You’re late. You should be here at 8:15. Coming, we are almost open.”

It took less than 5 minutes to get the license. He forgot cash; Donna found $25 to pay for the license. They came out from the Bureau when the security man opened the door for people to enter. They were at the Blair House at 9 am. 

The day was a blur. All the decisions that needed to be made; all the positions that needed to be filled kept them busy. At 5 pm Donna knocked on his door. Josh looked up from the stack of papers that were on his desk. 

“Hi.”

“Hi. It 5. I told Helen that I will be back by 7. I am going to change in the restroom and wait for you in front of the building.” Donna said with a smile. 

“OK. Just talk to Matt and be there in 20 minutes.” He answered with a similar smile.

“I see you…”

“Yeah.”

As soon as she left, Josh walked to Matt’s office. “Matt.”

He looked up from the paper that he was reading. “What’s up, Josh?”

“Matt, I need to leave for two hours. I have a meeting. I will be back by 7.”

“It's fine. You do not need to tell me when you are leaving. You are a responsible adult and can do your work without me standing behind your back.”

“OK, see you at 7.”

“Fine.” Said Matt and looked back at his papers. 

Josh walked back to his office, closed the door, and quickly changed into a white dress shirt, black pinstripe suit and burgundy tie. He looked at his shoes and smiled, Arnold Vinick taught him how to shine his shoes, his shoes looked great. He shined them before he came to work that day. He walked from his office and did not see that the secret service agent said something into his rest. He did not see that Matt’s office door was closed; he did not see that he was followed to the front door. He exited the door and stood, waiting for Donna. As soon as the door opened, he looked up. Donna stood in the simple white dress to the middle of her knees. Her beige coat was unbuttoned and the burgundy/black/beige scarf was around the neck of her coat. She was wearing beige high heel shoes. She looked elegant without any pretense. 

“We have 30 minutes to get there. Are you ready?” He asked as soon as she approached him.

“Yes. Are you nervous?” She asked looking at him.

“Not really. Are you?” He asked.

“I do not know. I am kind of num and disbelieve right now.”

“Why disbelieve?”

“Josh let talk about it when it all would be over. I will answer you then.”

“OK. We need to get a cab.” 

“Do you want me to do it?”

“Donna, I can get us a cab.” He laughed. 

They got to the supreme court at 5:50 pm. He helped her out of the car and put her hand in the crook of the arm. He looked at her and asked her if she was ready. She said that she never was ready for anything like she was ready today. 

They entered the lobby of the court. As soon as they entered, one of the security guards approached them. “Are you Mr. Lyman and Miss Moss?”

“Yes.” Josh and Donna answered in unison. 

“Please follow me.”

“Justice Lang asked me to escort you.” 

“Where are we going?” Asked Josh.

“Mr. Lyman, I was told not to answer any of your questions and just show you where you need to be.” Answered the guard and continued to walk.

Josh and Donna looked at each other and followed the guard. When he stopped in front of the courtroom, he asked them to wait. He walked to the door and knocked. The door ajarred a bit and he talked to someone. The door closed. He approached Josh and Donna and asked them to follow him. 

Donna looked at Josh and said, “I have no idea what is going on here, but I am getting really nervous.”

“I am too,” Josh answered her and took her hand in his. 

When they got to the office of the Chief Justice, the guard opened the door, and said, “Mr. Lyman and Miss Moss.”

“Oh, good. Let them in.” They heard Justice Lang's voice. 

When they entered the door, they froze. The room was full of people. Josh’s mother was seating and talking to Mrs. Bartlet. Mr. Moss was standing next to the window and smiling. His wife was seated on the chair next to him. President Bartlet stood next to Lang’s desk. Next to him stood Matt Santos. Helen was seated next to the coffee table which had flowers, a hatbox, and a briefcase. Matt Skinner was seating next to her and talking to a man that they did not recognize. 

“It’s about time.” Said, President Bartlet. 

“Mom, dad what are you doing here?” Asked Donna approaching her parents. 

“Do you seriously believe that we will miss your wedding? Donna, why you did not call and did not tell us that you are getting married?” Asked her father. 

“Stop. Stop this instance. The president told you what was going on. You just be happy that you will be here and see her getting married. After her doctor, I never thought that she will get married. Just be happy for her.” Said Donna’s mom and hugged her. “Donna, I am so happy for you. I know that Joshua will make you happy. I told you to tell him that you love him in Germany, I still do not know why you didn’t. You would be married for two years, and we would have a grandkid by now.”

“Mom, please do not do it now. I am so happy to see you.” 

Meanwhile, a similar conversation was between Josh and his mother. 

“Joshua, just a phone call, and I be here. Why the President of the United State must make all arrangements for your wedding?” Mrs. Lyman admonished her son. “I still believe that this wedding is 7 years too late. I told you after you got from the hospital to marry Donna. Why it took you another crisis and the new president to finally make the right decision?” She asked her son.

“Ima, please… Not now.” He said with the smile on his face. 

“Do you hear ‘ima’? He calls me ima only when he knows that he is in trouble.” Said Mrs. Lyman to Mrs. Bartlet. 

“What does it mean?” Asked Abbey.

“It means mother in Hebrew.” Answered Mrs. Lyman.

“Don’t you think that we need to move, people are waiting.” Said, President Bartlet. 

“Yes, we should, the cleaning crew will be here at 7, we must finish by then.” Said Evelyn Lang. 

“Can just someone explained to me what is going on here?” Asked Josh. 

“Let me.” Said Matt Skinner. “I’m beginning to suspect that I am your last friend in DC. So, when President called and said that you are getting married today, I called your mother and she told me that you have your grandmother’s ring, but you never bought the wedding bands. I called Leo’s jeweler and this man brought an assortment of wedding bands for you two to pick up. You have 5 minutes to choose what you need.” He added with a smile. “By the way, Sam said that you are an idiot for not marrying her years ago. He said to give you a hug and the smack on the head. And he told me to stand with you instead of him. If you want too. It is your decision.”

“Matt, I do not know what to say.” Answered Josh. 

“You can say, thank you.”

“Thank you. Will you stand with me?” He asked looking at Matt Skinner.

“Yes, you idiot. Why do you think I am here?” Matt answered with a smile. “You do know that you are lucky that she agreed to marry you after so many years?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good. Now choose what you need.”

The jeweler opened the briefcase and showed the assortment of wedding bands. Josh called Donna and asked her which ones to get. The jeweler asked to see her engagement ring. After he looked at it, he pointed to the simple classic wedding rings. He checked which sizes they need and gave them two rings. 

“Can I give you credit card tomorrow? I left my wallet in the office.” Said Josh with the embarrassment written on his face.

“Please do not worry Mr. Lyman, they are already paid for.” Answered the jeweler.

“By whom?” Asked Josh.

“Mr. McGarry paid for them 4 months ago.”

“Leo?” Said Mrs. Lyman. “Oh, God. He knew that you are finally getting close to the marriage, didn't he?” The tears were in her eyes. 

“We did not talk to each other 4 months ago.” Said Donna looking into Josh’s eyes.

“We did not talk, but he knew… I really owe him. I promised him to take care of Ainsley. I must keep my word.” Said Josh.

“Yes, Joshua you must, but not yet. She needs time to get over his death. She just gave birth to the baby. She needs to grief before she would be able to live again.” Said Donna touching his face. 

“You’re right.”

“OK. Are you two, ready to get married?” Asked Evelyn Lang.

“Yes, I guess.” Said Josh. 

“Look at him, he guesses.” Said Matt Santos. “Man, I still do not understand you. You are the smartest man in the world. How come you can be so dumb?” 

“Matt calm down. You did what you could, now he just needs to say ‘I do’ and all it would be over.” Said Helen. “Donna, I have something for you. Just remove the coat. Guys, why don’t you walk to the courtroom and wait for the bride to come.” 

“Yes, it is time.” Said Jed. He approached Donna and said, “Donna, I always loved you as one of my daughters, I was ready to step in and walk you to this idiot who does not deserve you. I was happy when we managed to bring your parents here, and now your father will walk you to him. But if he makes you cry, you just need to let me know, and I will deal with him.” He looked at her and kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you, Mr. President.” Answered Donna. 

“Josh come on. It’s time to go.” Said Jed and walked to the door. 

Both Matts followed him. 

Mrs. Lyman approached Donna and said, “I am so happy for both of you. Thank you for marrying him. He loves you, darling, you are making him happy.” She kissed Donna, took Josh’s hand and walked with him to the door. 

Abbey and Helen stood up. Helen opened the hatbox. Abbey took Donna’s hand.

“Donna, I knew the day he was shot that you meant to be together. It took you both a long time to understand it, but finally, we all will see the end of this courtship from hell. Let yourself enjoy it. He is a good man even though he is clueless. You make him better. Keep him on his toes. He needs it.” Said Abbey. “When Evelyn called to tell us, that Josh called her and asked her to marry you two, I called the bridal salon and asked them to send something simple. I hope you will like it.”

Helen pulled out simple fascinator. The one-inch band held a small elegant flower with two feathers and a small veil. 

“It is beautiful,” said Donna.

“It’s my gift to you.” Answered Abbey. 

Evelyn showed Donna her bathroom. In front of the mirror, Donna pulled back her hair and put on the fascinator. The veil covered her face. She looked simple but elegant. When she exited the bathroom, her father approached her; he held a velvet box. He opened it, and she saw a two-strand pearl necklace. 

“Donna, your mom and I like you to have this. It was your grandmother’s, she asked us to give it to you on your wedding day. Your grandfather gifted her with them on their first anniversary.” Her father removed them from the box and put them around her neck. 

“You look gorges.” Said her mother. “I hope that you would be happy for the rest of your life.” 

Helen gave her the flowers. “Donna, Matt and I, we are so happy for you. Please forgive us for meddling.” 

“Helen, thank you for being my friend. Without your meddling, I do not think that we would be here.” Answered Donna.

“Ok, ladies, please come with me,” said Evelyn Lang. “Mr. Moss, please follow us with Donna, and wait at the door until you would be asked to enter.” Finished Evelyn. 

The group proceeded to the courtroom. 

Women entered the room and Donna stood with her father waiting to enter.

“Daddy, how did you get here?” She asked her father.

“The president called yesterday and said if we want to be at your wedding we must be here before 3 pm. We tried to find tickets but everything was sold. I called him back. He asked me to pack and just wait. At 2 am, an air force lieutenant came and said that he can bring us to DC. We flew on the cargo plane. Were here at 5 am. They brought us to the hotel where we met Mrs. Lyman. She managed to get here the night before.” He explained. “I am so happy that we were able to come.” 

The doors were open and Donna heard bridal march. She walked with her father to the door and froze. The room was packed to the capacity. There were only 250 seating places, but people stood next to the walls and in all aisles. Donna saw members of the House of Representatives and the Senate, assistance from different departments, people with whom she and Josh were working for years. All nine judges of the Supreme Court were present. In the first row stood President and Mrs. Bartlet, President-elect and Mrs. Santos. Mrs. Lyman and Mrs. Moss as well as CJ and Danny Concannon, Charly was standing next to Zoey. Babish was standing next to Toby Ziegler on the other side of the aisle. Deborah Fiderer, Margaret and other assistance stood in the second roll. Donna could not believe what she was seeing. 

When she and her father finally approached the front of the room, she looked at Josh. He smiled with his happy smile showed his dimples. Matt Skinner stood next to him. Evelyn Lang stood next to the bench. 

Mr. Moss approached Josh, took Donna’s hand and put in his left hand. He looked at him and said, “Josh, just make her happy. I am not asking for anything else.”

“I will,” answered Josh and shook his hand. 

Chief Justice of Supreme Court began, “We are gathered here today for a very unusual reason, but a very happy one, to finally marry Joshua Lyman and Donnatella Moss.” The chamber erupted with laughter. For the next few minutes, Evelyn Lang could not continue. 

When the people settled down Evelyn continued. “Joshua and Donnatella, the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. To make your relationship succeed it will take unending love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want what is best for one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds. If you both come freely and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed to not only each other but your family, please take each other by the hands and reply ‘we do’.” 

They answered in unison, “We do.” 

Evelyn continued, “Joshua, repeat after me: Donnatella, you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known. I take joy today in committing my life to yours.” 

Josh repeated holding Donna’s hands. 

“Now place the ring on her finger and repeat after me...” continued Evelyn, “with this ring, I thee wed and promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together.” 

Josh placed the ring on Donna’s finger and looked at her with the eyes fool of love. 

“Donnatella, repeat after me: Joshua, you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known. I take joy today in committing my life to yours.” 

Donna repeated after Evelyn and tears began falling out of her eyes. 

“Now place the ring on his finger and repeat after me...” continued Evelyn, “with this ring, I thee wed and promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together.” 

She was barely able to speak because of the lump in her throat. 

Evelyn smiled and said, “By the power vested in me by District of Columbia, Joshua and Donnatella, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You now can kiss a bride!”

The room erupted in applause. Josh looked at Donna, her tears continued falling freely. 

“Please do not cry. What can I do for you to stop?” Josh asked taking out his handkerchief. 

“Just kiss me and I will stop.” She answered taking the offered handkerchief. 

She used the handkerchief to dab at her tears. He lifted her small veil and kissed her. The kiss continued for several minutes; some people screamed ‘get a room’; others just laughed. 

“Ladies and Gendelman,” everyone looked at the person who spoke. Jed Bartlet stood next to the judges’ desk. His strong voice continued, “Chief Justice just presented to you, Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Lyman. Because the wedding was such a big surprise for everyone, even though we all knew that it should be happening any day, the couple did not have time to prepare anything for the guest. As the honorary father for both of them, with the insistence of my wife, honorable Dr. Bartlet, the reception is hosted by both of us at the State Dining Room at the White House.” Finished President to the shock of all people in the room. 

Secret service managed to get the newlyweds with their families as well as both Presidents and supreme court judges to the White House.

Abbey asked Josh and Donna to follow her. She brought them to the residence and left them in the seating room. “Just stay here, someone will come for you when you need to be downstairs.”

When she left, Donna placed her bouquet on the coffee table and walked to the window. She looked out and did not move. After a few minutes, Josh approached her, put his arms around her waist and embraced her. He put his chin on her shoulder, and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Are we really married, or I will wake up any minute from this dream?” Donna asked still looking in the window.

“No, this is not a dream. I have a room full of witnesses.” He said with the smile on his face and in his voice. When she did not respond, he turned her around, looked her in the eyes and asked, “Have I managed to screw this up too?” 

“No, I just waited for his day so long, that I cannot believe that it really happened.”

“It did Mrs. Lyman. It did, and it is no longer a code name, this is now and forever your name: Mrs. Lyman…”


End file.
